Exoverse The start of a New world
by JTD3
Summary: A new world of Good and Evil start to unleash. Watch as ordinary people gain the powers of their favorite heroes, and as people gain the powers of the evilest of Villains. (Not my best summary...)


EXOVERSE.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Otherworldly beings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel comics or DC Comics.**

 **Any Recognition to a person in this is by mistake. Oc's are not supposed to look like people. But If they do then I'm sorry about that.**

Chapter 1: The Exoverse is born.

…Unknown Space…

 **My name is kinto the watcher. I am the designated watcher of earth 401. A world where comics are just that and people don't have powers, but all that is about to change, See ordinary people gain abilities from various comic book Heroes… and Villains. Our story begins with the first four to gain powers. Their names are Jake Donavan, Eli Win, White Dragger, and Nate Frank.**

...Queens New York….

"Mom!" Shouted a young boy as he raced down stairs. The boy is part Indian and part Caucasian with mostly tanned skin. The boy has brown messed up hair. He likes it like that because it was his look since… well forever. Looking into his closet a set of brown eyes searched for a certain jacket. His favorite jacket. This is primarily blue with white, grey, and black stripes on it. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved black shirt. Standing at 5 Ft and 2 in the boy kept looking for his jacket. With a build of a regular kid he was by no means intimidating.

"What is it?" Came his mother's reply. She is like what any kind of mother looks like. Curly brown hair, dressed for work, and putting on an absurd amount of make up for no reason.

"I can't seem to find my blue jacket. Did you happen to see it anywhere?" He was done looking in the closet and decided to try the bathroom.

"It's on the dryer Jake. Just took it out of there. Jeez… you and that silly jacket. One day I'll put it in a garage sale." This is a daily routine. He asks his mother where the jacket is and she tells him while complaining about how much time he wears it.

"Mom if you do that then you'll lose my love." Every day he came up with something different to say. She would always smile at his jokes. Jake Headed straight to the kitchen for his beloved jacket.

"Hey mom?" Jake looks at his mother while passing the living room. She turns to look at her son.

"Yes Jake?" She slowly gets off the couch.

"Can I hang out with my friends after School today?" Jake is a middle school student at Midtown. He has three good friends who have his back. Just like Jake has theirs.

"Ok. Just try to steer clear of the bad Neighborhoods. Okay son?" It really wasn't a question. She would always tell him this when he asked to hang with his friends.

"Yeah mom. I know to stay away from those parts." Jake is annoyed at how his mother always tries to remind off things that are high wired into his memories. But it's her way of knowing he knows.

"And be back by eight. Both your dad and sisters should be back by then." The dad is a good man with a good job. He gets enough money to provide his family with food and pay the bills. Jake believes he is one of the best technicians in the state.

Jake also has two older sisters. One is a college graduate named Chels. She works hard at her job as being a at home 'soon to be mom'. Her husband, Johnny is also a good man that has a good job. They are happy with a soon to be Baby. Not yet decided to be a girl or boy.

Jake's other sister is a year and a half older than himself. Her name is Kelly. She goes to school early in order to chat with friends. Unlike the rest of the family, which is mostly made up of burnets, she is a dirty blond. Her and Jake's relationship is what most would expect from siblings. They fought and picked at one another. Jake was the Oil to Kelly's Water. The Ice to her Fire. The tame to her wild. You get the point.

"Okay mom! Oh and have a good day at work." Jake shouted grabbing the Jacket and putting it on. He ran to the front door and snatched his bag from the floor.

"And you have a good day at School. Love you." Jake opened the door and walked out.

"Love you to mom!" Closing the Door Jake made his way to School.

...At Lunch later that day…

"Hey guys? Is Friday a good day or a bad day?" This is Eli Win. A Small Indian male with pitch black hair. He wore a Black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and grey shorts. He is slightly color blind but sometimes his friends forget. Elijah is kid is friends with almost everybody and the resident match maker. Eli is the Smarts. Usually correcting the others when they make mistakes. Straight A student in every class.

"I guess badly because it gets dragged out for some reason." This is Nate Frank. A Caucasian kid with light brown hair and bluish green eyes. He is what some would call a ladies' man. Not because he has a lot of girlfriends but because when he does he treats them nicely. Nate wears a grey short sleeved shirt and blue jean pants. Nate is the Idea's guy. He comes up with things to do. Mostly B's in his classes.

"What! No it's good because it means one more day of school before weekend!" This is White Dragger. A tall, chubby, and pale Caucasian kid. While not dumb at all he is definitely stronger than he is smart. He likes to wear his cameo shirt and black jeans. His hair is light blond and his eyes are brown. White is the mussel of the group. When either one of us get into a jam he come in to help. Also a B student.

"Guys please… It's a trick question. It's neither. Why? Because of the two reasons you both just gave!" Jake is known as the ring leader. While they are all equals in the group he was the one that brings them together. White would be with the jocks, Nate with the other guys with girlfriends, and Eli with… well different people here and then. Jake is Medium of the group. When an argument comes he tries to settle is the fastest way possible. Half hid classes are B's the other half is C's.

"Yup. He's right. There's no right answer other than Natural." Eli looked at Jake with a glare. He wanted them to argue for a bit longer. Jake chuckled at this. Eli would try this at least once a month.

"… That is the most Idiotic answer ever!" Both Said in union while pointing accusing fingers. Eli looked at them with a confused face. He had never seen two people do that at the exact same time and in perfect sync. Only in Anime and Cartoons.

"It was sort of a cheat question… but it was a good question none the less." Jake laughed as he saw the spectacle of them trying to out 'Jinx' one another,

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinxx!" Jake looked on in awe. He had no idea they knew what quadruple meant.

"Damn." Nate put his hands on his head in annoyance. We all know Middle school kids say curse words.

"So… guys. What did your Legal Guardians say about hanging out today?" Jake said that because Nate and Eli Don't live with their parents. Eli lives with his Grandpa. They have a good relationship that consists of yelling at one another with some times. Nate lives at his Uncle and Aunt's with his brother, Gill.

"My mom said it's ok." That is usually a good thing. White's mom is a pit protective of him. But that's understandable in this city.

"My Grandpa doesn't have any problems with me going out." Translation. (My Grandpa kicked me out for a few hours.)

"My Aunt said I could. So what about you? Did your mom say yes?" Jake shook his head yes before grinning like an idiot.

"It's been awhile since we all managed to them to say yes!" Normally one of them has something to do. Like chores or some family outing. Not this time through!

"Yeah it has hasn't it? Well we better spend it to its fullest!" White yelled at us. Some of the other students looked our way, but we didn't care. They had a reputation at school to uphold. As one of the weirdest groups ever!

…After School…

"So we're off to now guys?" Jake asked as the rest looked on the map they shared. It was a big map with many things to do and go.

"How about the Museum?" they shook our heads as Eli looked down.

"What about the Arcade?" They also shook our heads because we always go there. Now White looked down.

"Hey guys how the New Mexican restaurant?" They said no because it would cost a lot. Nate looked to the concrete on the ground.

"Hey guys! There's this Zoo that's a Subway ride away? We could spend some time there before heading back home?" Jake suggested. The Zoo recently pulled down the price a bit, making it affordable. They took out their wallets and searched through them.

"I have enough for two of us and a half." Eli was good at saving money. At least he was better than the rest at it.

"I have enough for me and a half." Nate is never really interested in things he could buy unless it was food.

"I only have half of what I need." White didn't like the idea of owning a dept. Never did and never will.

"I also have enough for me on a half." Jake's Jacket didn't come out of thin air did it?

"Here White. Give me your Half and I'll give you one of my full. The all you have to pay is half back." They knew of White's discomfort in owning depts. So they won't bring it up unless needed.

"So let's head off!" And with that they made their way to the Subway. After getting their things in order the soon found themselves on Train to the next stop.

"Are you sure it's safe on the Train?" Eli was always the paranoid one. But that kept them on their toes.

"Sure it's not the thing to ride. But it's a bit fun… While you're not bumping into one another." Jake muttered that last part under his breath.

…After the Train ride…

"That was not the most pleasant experience I've had on a train…" Complained Nate. His face a bit green from the horrors he saw.

"I'm with a buddy… no one deserves the trauma!" Shouts White as he tries to claw his eyes out with little to success.

"That poor homeless man… Well the faster we get to the Zoo the faster we can leave this whole mess be-" Jake didn't finish before a loud explosion erupted from bank on the other side of the building.

"Hurry! Get the briefcase over here!" Shouts a man in a hockey mask. The man had multiple guns and weaponry on him. So did his Friends. They came out carrying a blue suit case. The man with case was about to throw it at the leader when in that moment he was shot by a close officer. The Case went the wrong way mid throw and went to the Kids instead. When the case hit the ground it opened. Jake and his friends saw four different color vials.

"Hurry! Grab them and let's scat!" Jake couldn't leave the Vials here while those masked guys wanted them.

"Yeah!" The others shout. The each grabs one and take off Back to the Subway. The Men in mask are too busy with Cops to see the kids.

"Hurry guys!" Nate runs ahead while White in the rear. Jake looks around to see if their being followed. Thankfully it seems like no one noticed them grab the vials. The group soon made it to the Subway where they hid the vials in their pockets.

"Did we get away from them?" White asks the question they all want an answer to. Yet they don't have a clue.

"Maybe… Let's just get this… stuff to the police station." Jake wasn't taking chances with this kind of situation. All he wants to do is "Give the vials over to the police" and "leave".

"What are these things anyway?" Nate was looking down at the hidden Vial. Jake quickly puts a hand on Nate's shoulder to tell him.

"Put it away… now." Nate, Eli, and White are wondering why he's being bossy all of a sudden. But they catch where his eyes are looking. It was a man in a black jacket and he had… bullet holes in the jacket. They didn't seem to server now. They wondered where he got the gun wounds. Then it clicked. He was one of the hockey guys. He came here for the Vials. He looks our way and see where staring at him. They think he knows it's them know.

[All passengers load up.] The boys make their way to the Train as fast as possible with the man on their tails. The man catches up with them and grabs White's arm. Jake looks to white and grabs his arm to try and help.

"Look! I'm not going to try and hurt you kids! Just give the formula back and you're free to go." They don't trust him. With all their might, White and Jake are out of the man's grip. They continue running in to the train.

"That was close guys." Nate looks a bit tired from all this running. We all are a bit tired from it.

"Why didn't you two help?!" Jake whisper shouts at them. They are decent enough to look a bit guilty.

"We couldn't get back to yawl guys in time." They said in union. White is also very forgivable when it comes to things like this.

"It's okay guys. We are all good." White puts his hand in his pocket to see his green vial. Jake looks to see his Blue vial. Nate sees that his vial is a yellow like orange. Eli's is crimson red.

"What do you guys think they are?" Eli looks at them with hunger. Not because he wants to eat them but because he wants to drink them, But because he wants to learn about them.

"Guys…" Jake was about to say "let's put them away." But yet again he was interrupted by the train doing an almost instant stop. They whole cart almost went flying after the stop. The boys lost their balance and fell on the ground. The Vials also fell with them, and on impact the Vials broke. The formula was splashed on to them. They began to lose conciseness. The fell into darkness as their eyes close.

…Two hours later…

Jake begun to wake up. He sees himself still in the Train, and his friends are still sleeping on the

floor. Jake looks to see where they are before he discovers that they are almost home.

"Guys!" Jake tries to shake Nate awake. The ladies man groans before opening an eye.

"What the… What happened?" He looks to see that he's still in the train.

"We are almost home! Wake up White while I wake up Eli!" He glares at me for giving him that order. But he complies and gets up to head over to the sleeping form of White.

"Hey… Buddy… jumbo…" White's eyes opened and glared at Nate. Nate took a step back in slight fear he said the wrong thing.

"What did you call me Nate…?" The threat wasn't needed in his voice. Nate stared at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Jumbo… Sleeper! Yes Jumbo sleeper! That's it." White looks at Nate and nods. The latter breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are you two done?" Asks Eli as he stands from the ground.

"Yeah we're done." Nate sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Guys… Let promise to not tell anyone about this." They look at me in thought before putting their hands forward. Meeting the hands the group gave each other nods. This is a sign of respect between them. If one were to break the promises he would never regain the others trust.

[Passengers. Please exit to your left and have a nice day.] The boys ran out of the train and walked out of the Sub-Way.

"Well… See you guys latter." Jake says.

"Count on it Jake, Eli, Nate." White says.

"Bye guys!" Nate leaves.

"See you tomorrow."

….With Jake in the street…

"Gotta get home! Mom will kill me if I'm late!" Jake was running as fast as he could. It was Seven thirty and he wasn't to close to home. He didn't notice how the people around him became blurs or how he wasn't tired yet. All he cared about, was to be punctual. Running faster, Jake was about to run into a girl a bit shorter than him. Seeing this Jake tried to stop himself. Yet he was going to fast and ended up accidentally taking her to the ground.

"Huh? … Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that!" He got of the confused girl quickly and offered a hand. She took it and let Jake help her up.

"No It's okay... So whats the hurry?" She had black hair that went down to her waist, Brown eyes that looked into Jake's, a long sleeved black shirt that hung from her shoulder, and a pair of tight jeans. She is a Caucasian girl that looks to be a bit younger than Jake.

"I have to get home before my Mom blows a fuse. Anyway my name is Jake, Jake Donavan!" Jake offered his hand to shake. She looked a bit hesitant at first, but she took the hand.

"My name's Maddie, Maddie Masters." She shook the hand with a smile. Jake looked at her for a bit.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jake shook his head to regain himself.

"No It's nothing! Well I got to get home. See ya latter Maddie!" With that Jake begun to move again. Reaching the same speed as before.

"You can count on it." She said. She looked on the ground to see her purse lying there. Maddie picked it up and strapped it to her shoulder.

"I wonder if he's an athlete?" She began to walk off to her home.

…...Jake's home…

"I'm home!" Screamed Jake as he opened the door. He saw his Mother standing there with her eye's on a watch.

"You just barely made it." Jake released a sigh of relief. But quickly held another one as he's mother's gaze was still on him.

"Don't be so close to being late again." With that she replaced her glare with a smile.

"Come on son. are food is getting cold." The mother and Son began to walk into the kitchen.

 **AU: First chapter to my EXOVERSE Story. In this story heroes are coming to life in a world where they are only fiction. What powers will the others have? Well I'll just tell you guys now.**

 **Jake = Spider-Man.**

 **Nate = Human Torch.**

 **White = Beast Boy.**

 **Eli = The Flash.**

 **Maddie = Unknown.**

 **And there will be more Exoverse heroes joining soon.**


End file.
